Say You Will
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Songfic! Yup, this is my first songfic! Peeta is wrestling with whether Katniss loves him or not. Both he and Katniss find out their true feelings as they comfort each other after their nightmares while on the Victory Tour. Peeta/Katniss obviously :


I heard this song and I thought this was a perfect song for what Peeta thought during the second book of the Hunger Games.

Lyrics: "Say you will" by Foreigner. Source: eLyrics

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished and the prep team and Haymich had left them alone for the evening. Katniss was in her room and Peeta was in his. Katniss had made it clear that she was not to be bothered. Peeta wondered what she was working on. <span>Probably some strategy that she and Haymich had discussed.<span> He thought. Sitting on his bed, he watched the sunset from the train windows. He knew he should be thinking about his strategy upon visiting the next district on the victory tour, but he had only one thought: I love Katniss. I don't know if she really loves me back.

_Say you will, say you won't make up your mind tonight_  
><em>Say you do, say you don't wanna be mine<em>  
><em>Say you will, say you won't make up your mind this time<em>  
><em>Say you will, say you will be mine tonight<em>

Peeta sighed and lay down. As always, his mind flashed back to their time in the arena. He never knew when his musings turned into another nightmare. All he knew was that he was back running from the mutts as they sought to climb the conocopia. Katniss was helping him as he stumbled along. They both managed to find footholds on the side. One of the mutts snapped at his bad leg. "No! Katniss, just climb!" He called as Katniss readied her arrow. As she drew the arrow back, she lost her footing. Time slowed down as Peeta watched Katniss fall to the ground and the mutts descend on her. "Peeta – go – save – yourself!" She gasped. Peeta closed his eyes because he didn't want to see Katniss – his love torn to shreds by the mutts.

"KATNISS!" Peeta sat up gasping. With his eyes still closed, he tentatively felt his surroundings. Instead of feeling the hot metal of the cornocopia, he felt crisp sheets now twisted around him and drenched with his sweat. He sighed. Every single nightmare taking place in the arena ended with him helplessly watching Katniss die.

_I can't sleep, I keep dreaming of losing you_  
><em>I feel so alone in the night, scared to open my eyes<em>  
><em>I'm in too deep, I'm in over my head this time<em>  
><em>Can't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I try<em>

He reached for his crutch, not wanting to bother with his prothesis and made his way to Katniss' room. To his dismay, he heard her crying behind the door. He knocked. "Katniss? It's me, Peeta." There was no answer. He cautiously opened the door. Katniss was curled up on her bed, eyes red and puffy.

"I keep having nightmares." Katniss sobbed.

"Me too." Peeta said. He followed her gaze to where his leg ended in his pajama pants. Katniss shifted on her bed and patted a place next to her. Peeta lowered himself down and stared at her. Even when she looked distraught, she was pretty. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Katniss was silent. "It doesn't bother me." Katniss's expression was unreadable. She pulled the covers back. Peeta felt rather vulnerable laying there next to Katniss wondering what she would say and what she really thought.

_So won't you say you will say you won't make up your mind tonight_

_Say you will say you won't be my guiding light_

_Say you will say you won't make up your mind this time_

_Say you do say you do you want to be mine_

_I get the feeling I've never been here before_  
><em>'Cos no one I've known's ever moved me the way that you do<em>  
><em>And I know this is the real thing, it's all I've been searching for<em>  
><em>I put it all on the line, now I'm hoping you feel that way too<em>

"Peeta." He felt Katniss' breath on his face. He turned over. She slowly put her arm across him. "I'm glad you're here." He nodded. She gave him a smile. He put his arms out and wrapped her in his embrace. She didn't pull away, but rather snuggled against him closer. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holdiing. "I feel safe here."

"Me too." Peeta agreed.

"Peeta – I don't mean here on the train – away from the arena. I mean -" Katniss gulped. "I feel safe with you." Peeta smiled. To his surprise, Katniss kissed him on the forehead. "Peeta – I think I love you."

_Will you tell me how much I mean to you, will you say you always will be true_  
><em>I need more than a come on sign, so won't you say you will be mine<em>  
><em>Now won't you say you will, say you won't make up your mind tonight<em>

_Say you will, say you will be my guidelight_  
><em>Say you will, say you will make up your mind this time<em>  
><em>Say you do, say you do, you wanna be mine<em>  
><em>Say you will make up your mind tonight<em>  
><em>Say you will, say you will be mine tonight<em>

_Say you will_


End file.
